Most farm implements have a rather significant length so that a single set of transport wheels can readily be located near the center of gravity. This provides a reasonably well balanced machine with only minor vertical loads carried by the drawbar and transferred to the tractor hitch during transport. A pulverizer or similar machine, has its weight distributed over a very short length so the center of gravity is over the soil-engaging components (rollers). Transport wheels are not easily located at such a point. As a result, positioning these wheels behind the center of gravity results in a high drawbar hitch weight during transport. Though this is the conventional approach, objectionable vertical loads can be applied to the front implement when machines are pulled in tandem such as a pulverizer behind a grain drill. Likewise, wheels in front of the center of gravity cause a large negative hitch weight.